Don't Let Me Fall
by EmWinston94
Summary: Helen is just another girl living in Beacon Hills, oh and she is good friends with Scott McCall. Ever since she met Derek Hale she has liked him a lot. The only problem is, he hates her guts.


Name: Helen Midnight

Nickname(s): Rain

Age: 17

Personality: She's always trying to be positive and keeps her problems to herself so she wouldn't worry people around her; this leads to lashing out from time to time because of keeping everything inside. She loves helping other people and she gives great advice. She's always there for her friends and she'd do anything for them. Very curious and very stubborn. When she's nervous she sometimes says or does things she later regrets. At moments she can go from being cheerful to being really quiet and sad, without any obvious reason. Emotional. Loyal. Sarcastic (but not all the time lol) she likes to be around people but also spends a lot of time by herself.

Looks: Short, curly, dark brown hair. Brown eyes that turn darker, nearly black, when she's angry or upset; long lashes. Pale. On her left wrist she has a tattoo of the triskelion sign, and on her right shoulder blade tattooed "I was made of poison and blood."

Hobbies: Writing, listening to music, drawing from time to time, singing, reading, and stargazing.

Friends: Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Danny, Stiles, Allison.

Who's the one shot about: Derek

Anything specific: Not a werewolf, but she knows about them.

* * *

><p>(Helen's POV)<p>

I have known about werewolves ever since Scott was bitten by Peter in the beginning of sophomore year. Shortly after being turned Scott met Derek. At first Scott wouldn't let me meet Derek, he claimed that he didn't trust him and didn't want me to get hurt. He wouldn't let me meet him yet Stiles got to meet him, that made me mad but I knew Scott was only trying to protect me.

Scott is like a big brother to me, even though he is only three months older than me. He protects me like a big brother should. I was grateful that Scott cared so much about me, because he saved me from dating any douchebags.

I finally met the infamous Derek Hale when Scott needed to save him from Allison's Aunt Kate. Immediately I started to like him. Most people would be scared of Derek just because of how jacked and intimidating he is, but I saw through all of that. To me Derek was a normal person, as normal as a werewolf can be. There was something about Derek that made me want to know more about him, but he doesn't seem to like me.

Every time Scott brings me along for his little meetings with Derek, he would always make some snarky comment about how I shouldn't be there since I was a weak little human. Just because I'm human, doesn't mean that I'm as weak as he makes me out to be.

Although Derek does that to me, I still seemed to like him. As much as I try to get him to notice me as something more than a weak little human, he never seems to notice. These days he seems to be into his little girlfriend Jennifer Blake. I can tell that she is hiding something, but as to what that is I have no clue. She just sends off a weird vibe every time that I enter class, she seems to glare at me a lot.

Anyway today I was with Scott and Stiles, and we were at Stiles' house trying to figure out what has been killing people in Beacon Hills. Scott and Derek have also had to deal with the Alpha pack that keeps going after Derek and Scott.

"How are we going to stop this thing from killing anyone else? We don't even know what this thing is." Stiles said being his normal self.

Scott was sitting on the floor looking at all the articles of the killings that have taken place in Beacon Hills in the last month or so. I was sprawled out on Stiles' bed reading a book for school. They didn't really ask me to help them, but I didn't want to be useless to them.

"Well we know what this thing is targeting, now we just need to figure out why this thing needs to kill the people it is killing." I said putting my book down on the bed.

"Rain is right. There has to be a pattern in here somewhere." Scott said looking at the articles even closer.

"We can't forget about the Alpha Pack." Stiles reminded us.

"I'm trying to deal with one thing at a time. But for now they have backed off from Derek and me. Derek said he has them handled for the time being." Scott told us, but for some reason I didn't believe the Alpha Pack would listen to Derek.

"Are you sure Scott? The evil twins have been giving me odd looks all week." I said remembering all the times I caught them staring at me in class or in the hallways.

"Derek has it handled, Rain. They are only doing it to scare you. I can promise you they won't do anything." Scott said not even looking away from the papers.

For some reason I just had a bad feeling about it. I know Scott and Derek had to deal with darach, but they couldn't forget about the threats that the Alpha Pack has made. I feel like they would be more than happy to attack when Derek and Scott were distracted.

Scott brought me out of my mind, "Derek wants to see us. You coming along Rain?" Scott asked as he picked up the papers.

I know Derek hated me but I didn't want to sit at home worrying about Scott and Stiles, "Yeah sure" I said putting my book in bag and following them out to Stiles' car.

Derek's apartment was in an abandoned warehouse, which I think is a much better place to live than in a burned out house.

We walked into the building and Scott led us up to where Derek was living. As soon as Derek saw that I was with Scott and Stiles he scowled.

"What is Helen doing here?" He growled. He is the only one who calls me by my actual name, besides my parents.

"I was invited along. Am I not allowed here?" I asked him a bit mad that he would act this way.

He shook his head and ignored my question, "Scott I told you not to bring Helen to my place." He said clearly avoiding my eyes.

Scott was about to reply but I cut him off, "I came along because I think I can help you guys find this darach." I said standing up for myself.

Derek rolled his eyes again, "Helen you can't help us. Whenever you are involved you just seemed to cause a lot more trouble for us. Just go home and stay out of it." He said in a scary tone.

I shook my head, "You're unbelievable. Fine I'm leaving, see you later Scott and Stiles." I said glaring at Derek and walking out the door.

Derek really frustrated me, why did he believe that I couldn't help them. Does he hate me that much that he has to yell at me like that every time he sees me?

I walked home very mad at Derek.

It hurt that Scott didn't even try to back me up at all.

* * *

><p>My parents weren't home when I got there, I knew that they were at work and would be there until later tonight. Putting my bag down I went to the kitchen to get a snack and then I would relax.<p>

I stopped short in the kitchen. On my counter I saw a folded up note in the center of the counter.

My name was written on the front, and this note was not from my parents because this was not their writing.

It hit me that whoever had left this note had been inside my house.

Dropping the note I glanced around. Nothing else seemed to be out of order, but I felt really scared knowing they could still be in my house. It was quiet for a few minutes, and I decided I should read the note.

_Helen,_

_If I were you I would watch my back._

There was nothing else but that simple sentence written on the paper. Who wrote me this note?

I thought about calling Scott but then I remembered what Derek told me, and decided to handle it on my own. There was a big chance that it was just someone playing a little prank on me.

I put the note in my bag and decided to deal with it later.

At school I saw Scott standing at my locker waiting for me. I almost wanted to walk the other way, but decided against it.

"Hey Rain." He said as I opened my locker.

"Hi Scott. Did you have fun at Derek's yesterday?" I asked not looking at him,

"That is what I wanted to talk about. I'm sorry for the way Derek treated you. He was a major asshole about it." He said sounding truly sorry.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it. Derek hates me, and I get that." I said slamming my locker shut.

"Derek doesn't hate you." Scott defended.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Come on Scott, he yells at me every time that he sees me. He thinks I'm a useless human." I sighed, "I'm starting to believe that." I mumbled.

Scott stopped me, "Rain, I really don't think Derek hates you. He just doesn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Yeah sure." I said to him, "I will talk to you later, I have to get to class." I said as I walked in the opposite direction for class.

Derek was on my mind all throughout class. There was no way that he could protecting me, and he didn't need to. I was capable of protecting myself.

* * *

><p>The next few days seemed to pass by pretty quickly.<p>

Derek was still trying to keep me away from helping them, but it wasn't making me as mad anymore.

I had totally forgotten about the note. Well I forgot about it until today when I received another one.

School had just ended and I went to my locker to grab my stuff and go home.

As I opened my locker a piece of paper fell out on the ground, again my name was neatly printed on the front.

I glanced around before picking the note up and opening it.

_Helen,_

_I warned you._

_You didn't listen to my warning._

_Now it's too late for you to do anything and she is coming to get you._

_This is all your fault._

That note really scared me, if this was someone's idea of a joke it was not funny at all. It actually gave me chills to read it.

"What is wrong Rain? You look like you just saw a ghost." Isaac commented while stopping in front of me.

I quickly shoved the note into my bag, "Oh I'm fine Isaac." I lied and I'm pretty sure he could pick up on that but dropped it.

"Alright, well I'm going to meet Scott and Allison at her house. Would you like to come along?" He asked with a kind smile.

I didn't want to be alone after that note so I nodded, "Yeah I would, thanks for asking." I said following him out of the school.

"No problem, I feel like I haven't talked to you since this whole darach thing started."

"Yeah I don't think you have, but it's alright." I assured him.

"So I heard what happened between you and Derek." Isaac said shyly as we walked to Allison's.

I nodded, "Yep. Did he tell you about it himself?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No, he has been a little cold towards me. Scott told me, well more like Stiles told me about it accidentally and Scott had to explain it to me."

"Ahh okay, Stiles would do that." I said shaking my head, "Anyway Derek is under the impression that I can't do anything to help them with the darach. He thinks I'm a weal little human." I explained.

"Oh okay. That is very rude for Derek to assume that. Has he told you he thinks you can't help straight to your face?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he said that all I ever do is cause problems for them." I said quickly remembering the note in my backpack.

"Well he is wrong. You have been very helpful to Scott and me. Derek is just bitter about the Alpha Pack and the darach." Isaac explained to me.

"He needs to stop taking it out on me. I have done nothing to him." I said mad he would take it out on me.

"Yeah I know. He will come around and stop being the way he is." Isaac said sounding skeptical.

"I doubt it." I mumbled as we walked into Allison's building.

Allison let us into the apartment.

"Hey Rain, how are you doing?" She asked me with a smile.

"Good." I lied but she didn't catch it, "What about you?" I said knowing it has been a little weird between her and Scott since they broke up.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's been alright. I'm used to it all." She said talking about everything she has been through in the past year.

"That's good. You know that you can always talk to me." I told her and she nodded.

She led Isaac and me to the living room where Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were already sitting.

"Hey look who came in." Stiles said as I walked in.

"Rain, I'm glad you came. We know who the darach is!" Scott said almost happy.

"Oh really. Who is killing all those innocent people?" I asked him really excited to find out who has been doing all the killing.

This time Lydia spoke, "Its Ms. Blake." She simply said with a bored look on her face.

"The same Ms. Blake that Derek is dating?" I asked them.

Scott nodded, "Yeah it is her. I tried to tell Derek but he refuses to believe me." He said obviously upset about that.

I would expect Derek to do something like that, "Of course he doesn't believe you. He thinks he is in love with her, so nothing else really matters to him." I explained to him.

"You are completely right." Scott agreed, "The worst part is that she knows that we know what she is. So she is playing Derek." Scott continued.

I shook my head, "What does she even want with him?" I asked trying to figure that out myself.

"Who knows? The more important question is why is she killing all of these innocent people?" Stiles asked and I nodded my head wanting to know that as well.

The rest of the night we decided to brainstorm ways to take down Jennifer Blake, and make Derek see who she really is. I couldn't believe Derek was letting that wretched woman hurt him like that. One way or another I was going to make him see that his sweet little Jennifer Blake is the darach that has killed many innocent people.

By the time we were done at Allison's it was starting to get dark out.

"Do you need a ride home?" Stiles asked as we all got ready to leave.

I shook my head, "No I will be fine. I only live a few blocks away and I want to walk." I said to him with a smile.

"Alright, stay safe." he said leaving with Scott, who told me to text him while I got home.

* * *

><p>On my walk home I threw in my ear buds and blasted my music. It kept me calm enough to walk home alone, not that I was scared to walk alone. I have to admit that Beacon Hills gets a lot creepier at night.<p>

I was zoned out in my music, so I didn't notice anyone behind me.

Two people grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking, this terrified me.

One of them pulled my head phones out of my ears, "We need to have a little chat with you." A male voice said as they pulled me away from the sidewalk and into the woods.

We stopped and they pinned me against the tree.

It was the evil twins, Ethan and Aidan.

"What do you guys want?" I asked trying not to seem scared.

Aidan smirked, "You're not fooling us, we know you are scared." He said with a chuckle, "But we weren't sent here to hurt you." He assured me.

Ethan chimed in now, "Deucalion sent us to have a little chat with you." He explained and I relaxed a little bit, but not much.

"What does Deucalion want with me?" I asked them keeping a brave front.

"Well he knows that you are good friends with Scott and Derek." I shook my head and had to cut him off.

"I'm best friends with Scott, but Derek and I are not friends. We aren't anything." I told them and Aidan just smirked.

"You wish you were, don't you?" He asked and I blushed.

"No, not at all. Just tell me why you are talking to me?" I asked him trying to conceal my feelings for Derek.

Aidan chuckled again, "Okay well Deucalion wants you to send Scott and Derek a message." He told me.

"Why should I do that?" I asked not understanding why Deucalion wanted to use me as part of his pawn.

"Let's just say if you don't tell them, you will end up hurt." Aidan said with a glint in his eyes.

Ethan looked as if he felt bad for having to do this.

This all terrified me, "What is the message?" I asked not wanting to get hurt over all these werewolf charades.

"Tell them that they need to join Deucalion's pack, or everyone they love will get hurt." Aidan spoke with a smirk, he walked away after that.

Ethan stayed there for a second, "I'm sorry we had to do this to you. Watch your back, we aren't the ones who want to hurt you." He said to me making me think.

"Come on Ethan, Deucalion is waiting." Aidan yelled from yards away.

"Go." I told him and he nodded following his brother out.

At home my parents were getting ready for bed. Of course they yelled at me for staying out late, but really they could care less.

In my room I started to get ready to go to bed when I saw another note on the bed.

This note was different than the other. It wasn't as neatly written as the other ones, and obviously written by a different person.

_Helen,_

_Tell Derek about what I am, and you die._

_This is no joke, I'm serious when I threaten someone._

_-Blake_

Hey who knows I might just kill you because I can't stand you.

I stood there reading the note over and over again

She threatened me, and I didn't even try to expose her. Why would she do that, Scott and Stiles are the ones who told Derek. I had nothing to do with that.

This note scared me way too much, that I called Scott over to see it. He brought Stiles as well, which I didn't mind.

* * *

><p>"Wow I can't believe she wrote you this note. You had nothing to do with telling Derek." Scott said reading the letter.<p>

Stiles read it as well, "God I knew she was a bitch from the first day she came in. She just gave off that weird vibe." He said giving the note back to Scott.

I nodded agreeing with Stiles.

"We need to take this to Derek right now." Scott said seriously.

"Do you think that is a great idea? You know he probably won't believe us." I said already knowing he wouldn't believe that she actually wrote that.

Scott didn't question and just pulled me out of my house.

Derek did not look happy to see us in his apartment, "Why are you guys invading in on me? It's almost midnight." He asked not sounding happy at all.

"I came with even more proof that Jennifer is the darach." Scott said pulling the note she left me out of his pocket. He handed it to Derek, "Your girlfriend left this note for Rain, in her own house." He stated.

Derek looked over the note, and looked up at me and for a tiny second he looked a bit worried.

"Jennifer would never do this. Helen must have made up this note." He quickly dismissed.

I knew he would defend her.

I walked up and grabbed the note from Derek, "I told you guys he wouldn't believe it. Can you just take me home Stiles?" I asked and he nodded.

Scott didn't move, "Go ahead guys, I will see you at school tomorrow. I need to talk to Derek." Scott said and we just nodded leaving him with sour wolf.

Stiles walked us back out to his car, "I don't why Derek is doing that. You never did anything wrong to him." He said as we entered his jeep.

"I don't know, he just doesn't like me." I said with a sigh.

It was quiet for a minute, "Hey Rain, I know that you like Derek." Stiles finally said breaking the silence.

"What, how?" I asked not understanding how he could know that.

"By the way you act around him. You like him, but you are mad at the way he is acting. I don't blame you with that. I know how it feels to like someone who doesn't exactly show you any attention." He said talking about Lydia.

"Yeah I like him, but I'm about to give up on that. He would never date a girl like me and he is with Jennifer." I said getting extremely jealous when I said that.

"He might be with her now but that won't be the case when he finds out that his girlfriend is in fact the darach." He said trying to make me feel better about my little crush.

"That is if he ever chooses to believe us." He nodded knowing exactly how I felt.

Stiles was on a pretty desolate road when his car suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop Stiles?" I asked him looking out the window into the dark woods that surrounded us.

"I didn't stop. My car stopped working." He was trying to start his car, but it was not turning on again.

Suddenly his windshield shattered with the force of something landing on his hood. We both looked up and spotted a horrible looking creature. It was snarling at me, and paid no attention to Stiles.

"It's the darach." Stiles whispered under his breath.

I was overcome with fear, she was here to kill me like she claimed in the note. She chuckled darkly and smiled and terrifying smile.

"Wow you are smart Stiles." She said not looking his way, "I'm here to take your little friend for not listening to my warning." She said grabbing me by the throat. I was quickly losing air, and I could see Stiles panicking from beside me. She ripped me out of my seatbelt and jumped out of the car.

She was about to walk away with me but stopped short, "Tell your friends to give up on finding Helen. By the time they do it will be too late." She said taking off with me still in her clutches.

There was no use in struggling, because I knew that she was a lot stronger than me.

We ended up at this tree in the middle of the woods, she opened the trapped door and threw me inside. I hit the ground painfully as she jumped down into the trapdoor.

She grabbed me and pulled me over to a pole. Getting out some rope she tightly tied me to the pole so that I couldn't leave.

"Maybe this will teach you not to be so stupid." She said with nothing but hate. She started to walk away but she stopped short, "I know about your little crush on Derek. I hope you know that he will never be yours, he loves me and believes every little lie that I tell him." She snickered making me want to punch her. She started laughing like she was crazy, "What makes you think that Derek would like you. You're are so not his type and he doesn't like to be with weak little humans." She spit out.

That hit a nerve, "I know he doesn't like me and never will. I figured that out a long time ago, when he basically showed just how much he hates me." I said with a sigh.

Once again she was laughing, "To think you ever thought you had a chance with him." She continued to laugh like a crazy bitch. "Well now that you're out of the way, I just have to deal with Scott and then I will be free to change Derek into a killer like me." Now she was crossing the line.

"Don't you dare touch Scott or anyone for that matter," I told her with a deadly tone in my voice.

"Who's going to stop me?" She laughed kicking me and walking out of the basement.

All I could think about was killing her but we now that will never happen.

* * *

><p>(Scott's POV)<p>

I couldn't believe how rude Derek had been to Rain, she doesn't deserve his bitter attitude. Stiles and Rain left a few minutes ago, I stayed to yell at Derek for acting the way he has been acting.

"Derek why are you treating Rain like she is the worst person in the world?" I asked him not happy with him at all. I wasn't going to let him avoid my questions.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I can." He said walking away from me.

I grabbed his shoulder, "No Derek I'm not just letting you go like that. You need to give me a legitimate answer, even though there is no excuses for the way you treat her." I scolded and he rolled his eyes and grumbled at me. I could tell he was getting angry that I was bothering him about this.

"Does it even matter Scott? I just don't like her and you bring her to my place all the time and I hate it." He yelled and I stepped back.

"What has she done to make you hate her so much?" I asked him not backing off. He growled now, and I saw something in his eyes. Something that told me that Derek didn't hate Rain at all, but he felt he needed to hate her. "You don't hate her at all, do you?" I asked and he didn't say anything, "Do you like Helen?" I now asked.

He was about to answer when my phone went off. Normally I would have ignored it but something told me that it was urgent.

"Hello?" I answered putting the phone to my ear.

"Scott!? Something bad has happened." I heard Stiles breath, he was freaking out.

"Calm down Stiles. What happened?" I asked him not feeling good about this at all.

"It's Rain, she's gone." He said sounding as if he was about to lose it.

"What do you mean she is gone? Did you get her home?" I asked him not really following.

"No Scott, we didn't make it home. We were in the middle of nowhere when my car just stopped. Then Derek's crazy darach girlfriend landed on my car, broke through the windshield and took Rain." He said in one breath. He was breathing hard, "I think she is going to kill her." He whispered.

I almost dropped my phone.

"Stiles don't move, Derek and I will pick you up." I said to him and hung up.

Derek was now sitting on his couch looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"What was that about?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Stiles was driving home when your crazy girlfriend broke into the car and took Helen." I said and he looked like he was processing what I said, "Derek I think she is going to kill Helen." I said, he looked worried now.

He got up from the couch, "I'm going to call Peter, I have no doubt that he will know where she took Helen." He said pulling his phone out and dialing Peter.

"Hurry up because we don't have much time."

"I know that Scott." He said angry again.

* * *

><p>(Helen's POV)<p>

She was only gone for about ten minutes before she returned. Now she looked like Ms. Blake, and she was wearing an evil smirk.

"I wanted to look normal when I killed you. It's a little bit more fun that way." She laughed walking closer to me.

"You're crazy." She laughed at my statement.

"That is something I hear all too often, but it is true. Only a crazy person would do the things that I do." She said pulling out some weapons. She had a kitchen knife and some sort of wire. "I'm going to make this extra painful for you. Usually I don't let my victims suffer too much but you're the exception."

"What makes you think that Scott won't kill you after you kill me?" I was hoping that there were flaws in her plan. I couldn't let her get away with killing all of the innocent people and me. There had to be a way to stop her.

"Trust me Helen, no one will care. I have complete control over Derek and he can easily sway Scott and your other little friends to forget that you even existed." I was hoping that she was wrong about having complete control over Derek, but I knew she definitely had the ability to do it.

She picked up the wire and started to walk around me. "Hmmm should I cut you up or strangle the life out of you first?" She was playing with the wire in her hands.

"Whatever you do you will still be a cold-hearted killer." I yelled making her made. She slapped me hard.

"Shut up. You are only making things worse for yourself." She said bending down in front of me.

"Like it even matters." I didn't care what she was going to do.

"You're right." She laughed walking behind me.

I hated that I couldn't see what she was going to do, it made me feel more vulnerable than I was used to.

Suddenly I felt something go around my neck. She pulled it back and the wire started to cut into my throat.

The seriousness of the situation finally set in as the tears began to flow.

"Poor baby Helen is going to die." She taunted pulling it even tighter.

I was starting to lose air, and I started to gasp for air.

"Don't fight it." She whispered.

The trapped door flew open and Scott, Derek, and Peter dropped into the basement.

Derek looked surprised to see his precious Ms. Blake choking me with the wire, "Let go of her Jennifer." He spoke carefully stepping towards us.

"How about no. She ruined everything and she has to pay for it." She said pulling the wire even tighter. I couldn't breathe now and I could feel blood dripping from my neck.

"Well then it looks like we are going to do this the hard way." Peter spoke as four more werewolves dropped into the basement. I saw Isaac, Aidan, Ethan, and to my surprise Deucalion was there.

"Like your little pack of wolves can stop me." She laughed as I was starting to lose consciousness.

"Oh we will." Scott said as they sprang into action.

Jennifer jumped back from me and dropped the wire, she was definitely scared now.

They all jumped at her. Deucalion seemed to have the most power over her, but she quickly overthrew him. She was very beaten up by now, but she didn't want to give up.

"It's over bitch." Derek said jumping onto her and ripping her apart, Peter took over from there.

They killed her in no time.

I whimpered and they all turned to me.

Derek ran over to me and untied me, "Someone go get my car. We need to get her to the hospital." He said as he finished untying me. I was drifting by now, but I could still see what was going on.

"I'm sorry for everything." Derek whispered to me right before I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up a little confused as to where I was, but quickly realized I was in the hospital. The memory of what happened was fresh in my mind. Jennifer Blake kidnapped me and tried to kill me, but Derek, Scott, Peter, and the Alpha pack intervened before the crazy bitch could kill me.<p>

Suddenly I noticed someone sitting in the chair besides my bed, it was Derek.

"What are you doing here Derek?" I asked him snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked over at me surprised to see me awake, but also relieved.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked avoiding my question all together.

I shrugged, "I'm in a bit of pain, but I'll live." I said to him with a little smile. "Now please explain to me why you of all people are here in my hospital room?" I asked again needing an answer.

"I was really worried about you and I needed to know that you were okay." He said surprising me a bit. This is Derek Hale, the guy who has basically shown me that he hates me every time he sees me.

"Why would you worry about me? You hate me." I said not wanting to look at him at all.

He shouldn't be here with me. Scott and Stiles should be the ones here with me.

I glanced at Derek and he looked hurt.

He grabbed my hand and I wanted to pull away but he held it tightly.

He sighed, "I told you sorry before you passed out, but you probably don't remember. I am sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve the shit I did to you."

"I heard what you said, I just didn't believe it. Why are you apologizing now?" I asked him now forcing myself to look at him.

"When I saw Jennifer hurt you I felt like I had failed at protecting you. I pushed you away because I didn't want anything to happen to you. I have liked you from the minute I met you."

This was such a shock to me.

"Y-you like me?" I stuttered still very shocked.

"I do, and I don't know why I thought pushing you away would keep you safe. By pushing you away I put you right in the path of Jennifer. I can't forgive myself for that." He said looking at the ground.

I felt bad that he was blaming himself for Jennifer attacking me.

I sat up and grabbed his hand.

"Derek?" I asked hoping he would look at me but he didn't, "Derek, look at me please?" I pleaded and he finally looked up at me. "Don't blame yourself for Jennifer attacking me. You had nothing to do with it." I said but he didn't look convinced.

"Yes I did Helen. You and Scott told me what she was planning but I chose to ignore you. Oh god I'm the worst person." He said taking his hand from mine and putting his head in his hands.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed.

Standing in front of him I made him lift his head.

"What are you doing out of bed. You need to lay back down." He commented trying to push me back into bed but I stopped him.

"Not until you listen to me. Derek I like you and I have for a while, and I never expected you to like me. Now stop blaming yourself because it's not your fault at all." I nearly growled the last part wanting him to listen to me.

He didn't say anything but he nodded.

"Do you believe me now?"

He shook his head, "No, I still think it's my fault."

"Ugh Derek you are impossible. What do I have to do to show you that it is not your fault at all?"

Once again he was silent.

I was about to turn away and get back into bed when he stopped me and pulled me into a very sweet kiss.

"I believe you Helen. I'm just being difficult." He said and I shook my head.

"Yeah you are. Now kiss me again please?" I begged and he smirked and nodded and leaned down for another kiss.

While he was kiss me he lifted me up and led me to the bed.

He pulled away from the kiss, "You need your rest." He commented.

I pouted, "Fine, but can you stay here with me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course I can."

I pulled him into another kiss before finally agreeing to get some rest.

I got out of the hospital the next day. Derek didn't want to leave my side and I didn't want him to either. So Derek basically spent the night at my house, of course my parents didn't know because he snuck in.

We were laying on my bed talking, while he was holding me close.

"Helen will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me out of the blue.

I wanted to be his girlfriend for a long time now, but I wasn't sure he was over Jennifer yet. I didn't want to be his rebound.

Almost as if he had read my mind he spoke, "Trust me you are not my rebound. I was only with Jennifer to make sure that I didn't get tempted into telling you my feelings."

"What is so bad with telling your feelings?"

"Nothing, but like I said at the hospital I was trying to protect you and pouring out my feeling for you is not really protecting you."

"Derek, you can be with me and protect me at the same time. Scott did it with Allison, hell he still does it even though they broke up."

"Was that you saying you would be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Derek I will be your girlfriend. Just promise me you won't be as stubborn as you were before?"

"I promise."

Derek pulled me into a heated kiss, and I loved it.


End file.
